The effects of lead exposure on the adult central nervous system are poorly understood. Studies of workers exposed to lead suggest that neuro-behavioral functions such as visual perceptual ability, learning, and memory might be impaired. Thirty-one lead-exposed workers were followed clinically after exposures of less than one year. We plan to compare their performance on neurobehavioral tests which emphasize learning and memory to that of an appropriate control group. To accomplish this, we will administer the same battery of tests to working men matched 2:1 to exposed subjects for age and education level. Controls will have blood lead levels less than 20 Mug/dl and erythrocyte protoporphyrin levels less than 35 Mug/dl. Analysis will consist of comparison of the groups' test scores and examination of correlations between exposure indices and test scores. This will allow evaluation of the neurobehavioral effects of a relatively brief exposure to lead. Particular attention will be given to effects on learning and memory, functions which have not been extensively looked at in previous studies of lead-exposed workers.